1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of exercise and kinestherapy devices, and to the particular field of hand and/or wrist devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today, more and more people are engaging in a wider and wider variety of physical activities. As more people engage in such activities, the incidence of injuries increases. Such injuries range from xe2x80x9cweekend warriorxe2x80x9d bumps and bruises and sprains to extremely serious injuries.
Furthermore, many occupations create situations where a worker is in danger of suffering an injury. Such injuries include repetitive stress injuries as well as sprains, bruises and the like.
Accordingly, many rehabilitation centers and devices have proliferated. However, many of the rehabilitation devices are expensive and complicated. In fact, some such devices cannot be used by all potential patients because the devices are either too expensive or too difficult to use.
Therefore, there is a need for a rehabilitation device that is inexpensive and easy to use, even for elderly and infirm patients.
Tendinitis is a very common ailment. In particular, tendinitis of the wrist is fairly common. However, in spite of the many rehabilitation devices available, the inventor is not aware of any such device which is as inexpensive and as easy to use as possible. Thus, improvement of such rehabilitation devices is possible and desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rehabilitation device which is useful in treating tendinitis, especially tendinitis of the wrist.
Still further, some rehabilitation devices are not as comfortable as possible. For example, the devices may be heavy, or may require a user to twist his or her appendage in an uncomfortable way, or the like. For this reason, some rehabilitation devices are not used as often or as vigorously as possible, and full advantage is not taken of such devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a rehabilitation device which is comfortable.
Still further, many rehabilitation devices must be cleaned after a certain number of uses. However, due to the construction of many existing rehabilitation devices, cleaning is difficult or complicated. For this reason, some rehabilitation devices are not cleaned as often as they should be.
Therefore, there is a need for a rehabilitation device that can be easily and efficiently cleaned.
Still further, some rehabilitation devices must be securely held in place in order to be fully effective. In fact, if such a device is not properly held in place, its effectiveness may be totally vitiated, and may even be harmful. However, it is not always possible to hold a rehabilitation device securely in place because the user is injured or simply not strong enough to hold the device as securely as required to obtain safe and effective use of the device. The device should be securely held in place in a manner that is comfortable and effective if the device is to be properly used.
Therefore, there is a need for a rehabilitation device that is securely held in place on a user during use without requiring undue effort by the user.
There is a further need for a rehabilitation device that is securely, yet comfortably, held in place on a user during use without requiring undue effort by the user.
A further requirement of an effective rehabilitation device is that it be versatile. That is, the device should be amenable to use by a wide range of users for a wide range of abilities and disabilities if the device is to be most effectively used. Thus, the device should be easy to alter to match the needs of the user. The resistance to movement of such devices is used to strengthen a user and such resistance should be variable in order to meet all of the needs of the users. It is even more desirable if the user can effect the adjustment without the aid of a consultant.
Therefore, there is a need for a rehabilitation device that can be easily adjusted to meet the particular needs of the user.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitation device that is inexpensive and easy to use, even for elderly and infirm patients.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitation device which is useful in treating tendinitis, especially tendinitis of the wrist.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitation device which is comfortable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitation device that can be easily and efficiently cleaned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitation device that is securely held in place on a user during use without requiring undue effort by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitation device that is securely, yet comfortably, held in place on a user during use without requiring undue effort by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitation device that can be easily adjusted to meet the particular needs of the user.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a wrist/hand exerciser which includes a forearm brace portion hingeably connected to a hand brace portion with a spring removably mounted thereon. The device of the present invention includes a steel frame on which a pad is placed with a cover removably enclosing these two elements. Straps and loops are strategically located on the device to comfortably, yet securely, attach the device to a user in a proper position. The device is shaped for comfortably fitting on the user.
In this manner, the user can comfortably, effectively and efficiently perform his or her rehabilitation exercises. After completion of a training session, the cover is easily removed for cleaning.
The device of the present invention is particularly suited to rehabilitating someone with tendinitis, especially tendinitis of the wrist.